This invention relates generally to the setting of thermostatic room temperature control devices and specifically to a device for setting a room temperature in hotel and motel rooms.
It is well known that rising fuel costs have made heating and air conditioning bills rise in the past few years and those who are acquainted with the hotel and motel business know that these costs are especially burdensome in attempting to operate a profitable business. Guests often leave their rooms for many hours during which time the room is well heated or chilled despite the fact the room is empty. Guests when they enter a room adjust the thermostat to suit their needs but when they leave simply leave the thermostat at its setting.
Therefore it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a thermostatic room temperature control device for a wall thermostat control set at a particular temperature setting that is controllable by a key that allows a new temperature setting and that locks into the device until the new particular temperature setting is changed to the former particular temperature setting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermostatic room temperature control device operable by a thermostatic key that is loosely mounted in association with a hotel/motel room door key so that a guest must remove the thermostat key from the thermostat control device in order to take the room door key along.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermostatic room temperature setting device that has a housing that covers the room thermostat, the housing having indicia indicative of room temperature and an aperture keyway to a mounting connected to a thermostat, the mounting being rotatable by a key inserted in the keyway, the key being removable from the keyway only when the key is aligned with the aperture of the housing.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a housing for a thermostat on a wall, the thermostat being rotatable within the housing by a key inserted through an aperture in the housing having indicia generally indicative of temperature, the housing being rotatable about the thermostat and adapted to be fastened to mounting means mounted to the wall between the housing and the thermostat.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.